


Sharing

by sixnumbers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Character of Color, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako hasn't heard anything back from any of the other workers, especially not her coworkers. Newt, typically the loudest loudmouth, has yet to say anything more than "How's Hu doing?" in a sing-songy voice. That she could deal with. Maybe they are nervous, given there are three asskickings they might be courting if anything bad was said about her.</p><p>(a fic where Mako Mori is dating all of the Wei Tang triplets, Hu is trying to be the cool boyfriend, Cheung is a little shy and head-over-heels, Jin is asexual, romantic and hiding both, Stacker Pentecost is not quite approving it, and no one says anything bad about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Mako/Wei Tang Clan. not nearly enough.
> 
> So while I write in English, the whole thing should be read as if Stacker and Mako speak Japanese to each other and Mako and the triplets all speak Cantonese. But I dunno, I just don't think anyone would be speaking English and didn't want a mockery of anyone's language by me trying to hamfistedly use Google Translate.

Mako knows that Stacker Pentecost is upset. At least, Mako can gather that from the first time Mako and Cheung are caught by him as they hold hands. Instead of making a scene, Stacker sternly asks her to come into his office ASAP. She knows it will not go well when she finds him sitting at his desk.

“You didn't tell me.” Stacker's arms are crossed.

“I know you'd worry.”

“You're going to get hurt”, he sighs as Mako.

“This is why I didn't tell you, sensei.”

“They're pilots. You realize they might not come back to the Shatterdome one day, right?”

“Why do you say 'they'?”

Stacker sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose.

“I know you're dating the other two. It's not gossip yet because I won't let it be. No one's that concerned about it. Except me.” He looks up, leans forward at his desk.

Well, at least Mako didn't have to explain that to him. It's not as clear as she'd like it to be, either.

“I'm aware, and prepared for that possibility.”

“That they die?”

Mako purses her lips together and sighs. Stacker stands up, paces to the right of her. She doesn't like to think of _anyone_ dying. Especially when she can see Stacker decaying in front of her sometimes. She grazes the ground with her gaze.

“But I've had to prepare for it with you. With everyone here. Jin, Cheung and Hu are no different.”

Stacker crosses his arms, sighs.

“Point taken.”

Mako's smile curves slightly upward.

“So do you approve?”

“I'm still concerned.”

And Mako's smile curves back down a little. Given his disposition, she wasn't expecting much of a blessing.

“But I can't stop you. I could never stop you from doing something you loved, or being around someone you liked. And if there's any men I've actually _liked_ , it's the Wei Tangs.”

“Thank you”, Mako whispers. She bows deeply, and leaves when he bows back.

It went much better than she expected.

~

Mako visits the triplets' room, which she doesn't do very often. When they all talk together, it's louder than she can stand to hear. Cheung opens the door, face lighting up when he sees who their visitor is.

“Hey! Mako's here and alive.”

“What did he say?” Hu's voice questions.

Mako forgets how _loud_ the room is designed. There's red and gold all over the walls, paper stars and family photos and newspaper clippings neatly framed. Jin's bedspread is all navy blue with too many pillows, in contrast to Hu's maroon sparceness and Cheung's black-and-white plaid. She takes a seat on Cheung's currently empty bed.

“Nothing unexpected. Just...worried about me. As usual. He didn't say to stop seeing any of you.”

Cheung smiles, and sits on the bed at the far end. Jin sits on his bed, Mako barely realizing he was over in the corner putting something new in a frame.

“He isn't gonna kick us off the team, that's good”, Jin responds. Mako thinks that Jin would be the triplet most likely to not know what they wanted to do in the outside world.

“He'd never do that”, Mako says reassuringly. “Too valuable.”

“We're good boys, promise.” Cheung says with a grin. “We're not gonna keep you out too late or get into fights for your honor.”

Mako sticks out her tongue. She would hope they'd at least finish a fight when it gets started.

“Might wanna put that away before Hu gets any ideas”, Jin quips.

“Psh, I've already got plenty...” and he turns to Mako with what she supposes is supposed to be a suave look. Mako breaks into giggles, covering her mouth as Jin shakes his head and Cheung throws a pillow at him.

~

It's just after she finishes her research for the day when there's a knock at Mako's door.

“I made you something”, Jin says. He's wearing what she's sure are Cheung's clothes, but doesn't expect triplets to not share. In his arms, he holds a long, rectangular box.

“What is it?”

“A surprise”, Jin says teasingly.

Mako takes the box, investigating it. It probably wasn't a prank, as Jin avoids those. Unlike Hu, who never passes up the opportunity to calm her down with a hug and lots of kisses. Chueng does specific pranks, like not sweetening her coffee or tickling her randomly when they're cuddled in bed.

“Did you eat already?”

“Yeah, I went to the cafeteria a few hours ago. They had pizza today.”

Jin frowns. “I forgot all about it.”

Mako opens the box and it's a cake, topped with a dusting of cocoa powder and chocolate frosting. To the left of the cake, paper plates and forks and one big plastic knife.

“Aww, it was gonna be a post-dinner surprise.”

“Well, it still is.”

“The cocoa powder was a last minute addition. I hope it's not too much. I know someone's going to give you grief for being with all three of us. I really appreciate you,” and Jin takes both of Mako's hands in his. Mako squeezes gently, understanding.

“But I can't eat this all myself.”

“Why do you think I'm here?”

Mako laughs and kiss Jin on the cheeks, which makes his skin get hot in embarrassment.

“This is okay, right?”

“Yes, just no mouth kisses.”, Jin assures her.

“Will you ever tell them?”

Jin doesn't talk much about how he's never had an interest in anyone to date, or ever having sex. Mako could understand somewhat, but she didn't want to pry too deeply and make a fool of herself. Jin was a good friend, but did romantic things for her often enough. The cake could be seen either way.

“Maybe. I don't think it's that important. As long as I can stick with you like this, no one will care to investigate further, right?”

“Probably not.”

“Good. Let's have cake then?”

Jin allows her to cut the first slice, and Mako cuts one for him, too.

~

First Cheung asked her out, rather nervously, if she remembers. A restaurant out in the city, which smelled like home more than she expected. Hu showed up instead, and she knew because their suit scars are slightly different. Hu was a good date, but he wasn't quite Cheung, he wasn't fidgety enough. Halfway through dinner, she dropped the ball that she knew. Cheung was too nervous and was busy panicking in their room, so Hu thought it would be best to pretend he was Cheung. Cheung finally showed up ten minutes later, still a little clammy. Mako had to ask why he even offered, and Cheung responded “I thought I'd be up to be alone with you by now.”

 

Jin's involvement was generally just happenstance. After she started dating Hu and Cheung, it made sense to be interested in Jin. Jin was the most friendly, wanting to spend time with her talking about books and music and teaching her basketball so they can finally have four people on the team. Mako tried to kiss him once, and he went stiff in her arms. When she asked what was wrong, he said that he didn't get that way about people. Ever. He was tiring of pretending he did, and hoped Mako would understand. She didn't really, but they talked more and more about how he didn't want to 'date' her in the way Hu or Cheung did. “I just want to be around you a lot. And I guess”, he says with a light in his eyes, “I can finally bake stuff for someone who appreciates it.”

~

“Put me down!” Mako squeaks.

Hu has got her over his shoulder, spinning around in an empty training room. It's late, but given that they're far away from the sleeping rooms of other people, she doesn't care that she's a little loud. Hu always goofed off when he was losing a sparring match. Like making her dizzy was going to throw her off? Hu was too tall to be as quick as she was.

“Best three out of four!”, Hu begs.

“Fine, fine.”

Hu puts her down and Mako gets her footing back and picks up her staff, Hu does the same. They circle each other before Hu jumps, trying to knock Mako's feet out from under her. She doubles back quickly, smile on her face, and ducks the swing for her shoulder. Mako taps Hu's chest with her staff gently, then runs in. It's a bluff which sends Hu stumbling back, which allows Mako to take his wobbly left leg, swiftly sweeping him to the ground. To put the cherry on top, she straddles his hips and puts her staff over his chest.

“Gotcha”, she says in English.

Hu stares up at her, with a smile, and puts his hands on her thighs, stroking up to her stomach.

“Are you...?” Mako keens into his left hand, getting dangerously close to her breast.

“I'm not gonna pin you, promise.”

“You better not,” and Mako bends down to kiss him, throwing the staff aside. She gasps when Hu hitches up his hips.

“You win fair and square. You're good.” Hu goes back to kissing her, stroking his fingers against her back gently. They toy with the waistband of her sweatpants, meeting a sensitive spot on the small of her back which makes her moan.

“We can't here,” Mako murmurs onto Hu's lips.

“I know, I know”, Hu says between closed-lipped kisses.

They get their stuff put away and head back to Mako's room. Hu keeps yawning and Mako notes she has to be up in a few hours to finish a report.

“We at least had a good fight”, Hu says dreamily, after they both decide on just getting some sleep.

Mako curls up next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. It's silly, but she's sure Hu has the softest skin out of all three of them.

“You don't let me win, do you?”

Hu shifts in bed, putting his arms around her.

“Never. I've gotta be at one-hundred percent with you on the mat. You're just one-hundred and twenty every time.”

“And quicker.”

“ _Way_ quicker.”

~

Mako hasn't heard anything back from any of the other workers, especially not her coworkers. Newt, typically the loudest loudmouth, has yet to say anything more than "How's Hu doing?" in a sing-songy voice. That she could deal with. Maybe they are nervous, given there are three asskickings they might be courting if anything bad was said about her.  People probably don't notice how close her and Jin are, and Cheung speaks so little no one would really know if they were just friends or dating. Alexis and Sasha noticed long ago how Hu follows Mako walking with his eyes, and were two steps from planning a wedding party for all three before Mako had to talk them down.

~

Cheung wraps Mako in his arms, and Mako takes in the cold air around them. It's freezing on the dock outside of the Shatterdome, but the fresh air is pleasant. Cheung is a furnace, heart beating wildly and his scars are peeking out under his t-shirt. Mako has his jacket wrapped around her, four sizes too big and sleeve far too long for her.

“Are you feeling any warmer?”

“A little”, Mako hums.

“Good. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.”

Mako nuzzles into him. “No, I like it.”

“Can you see the sky?”

Mako stares up, not seeing much besides a few dots of what could be stars or airplanes.

“Too much light”, Mako says, shaking her head.

“This is getting worse”, Cheung rubs his arms with his hands.

“Nothing is wrong”, and Mako takes his hand, squeezes it gently.

“I love you”, and it spills out of his mouth so quickly Mako takes a second to realize what he's said.

“Cheung...”

“No, no, I mean it. I'm sorry-Hu told me not to. Said you'd freak out, but Hu would have said it forever ago but-”

“He didn't want to get his ego bruised if I didn't say it back?”

“I don't know why he thinks that way. Would you be surprised that we don't have Weekly Mako Meetings to discuss how we feel about you?”

“No, but you all drift together.”

“You don't share everything in the drift. Like no one knows about that time I choked on ramen broth when we went out for dinner.”

“I was really worried about you!”

“I know, I know. And it's part of why I love you.”

“What else?”

“You're brilliant. Smarter than Newt and a lot nicer. You've always got a good story to tell and have the world's cutest laugh. Sparring with you is never boring. And you're beautiful.”

Mako looks away, smiling softly.

"That's a lot."

"Yeah, and that's exactly why I'm glad no one's mad about all of us together."

Mako puts her head back on Cheung's chest, breathing him and the air around them in. Cheung puts his head on top of hers, kissing her hair softly.

“Stacker's just trying to protect you because you're the last thing he's got in the world. I've got brothers and we're stuck together. But you and him, you're more similar than you think.”

“Do you think he's right?”

“Not for me to say”, he hums. “I just don't wanna lose you anytime soon.”

~

Mako visits Stacker the next morning, and finds him sitting on his desk, cleaning up a large nosebleed.

“What happened?”

“Nothing serious. Thinking too much apparently”, he says with a warm smile.

Mako nods and bows slightly, coming in.

“Did you get my report?”

“Yes. I was busy earlier, so I didn't respond yet. It is two days early.”

“I always turn them in early”, and Mako beams because she knows he's teasing.

“Just want you to keep it up, is all.”

“Are you worried being with the boys will affect my work?”

“No. It might affect theirs. But I could only see that in a positve way.”

Mako says nothing, but toys with the sleeves of her sweater.

“It's just a father's worry. I believe you know what is best for you, in this case.”

A silence falls and Stacker and Mako just look at one another for a moment.

“Do they love you?”

“Jin...he's hard to pin down. Hu doesn't like to say it. Cheung's the only one who's told me to my face.”

“The other two will come around”, he says reassuringly. “Some men are stubborn. Young ones even more so.”

~

Mako's glad no one asks her to clarify or try to understand what she has with all of them. It just _was_ , to her, and she knows she wouldn't want it any other way.

Besides, it made the everyday of the Shatterdome a little more pleasant.

 


End file.
